DIVORCE
by Sakura-Okasan
Summary: defis sur le théme du divorce , gazette des bonbon au citron James /lily


auteur :sakura-okasan

Divorce :Pairing James/Lily.

Nous étions le lendemain du Noël 1980, chez les Potter.

-Ne me dis pas que tout ça est vrai, James ?! Je ne peux pas le croire ! Pas toi !  
-Lils, je t'en prie, écoute-moi ! Je... Je... Je... suis désolé...  
-Et tu ne le nies même pas ! Cria la rousse, hors d'elle, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, déterminée. Je pars ! N'essaie même pas de me retenir ! S'il te reste une once d'honnêteté, ne le fait pas. J'emmène Harry avec moi !  
-Lils ! Je t'en prie... Ne pars pas, discutons, supplia l'homme brun. J'avais prévu de tout te dire...  
-Prévu ?! Ça veut tout dire ! Je ne sais même pas comment je ne l'ai pas vu venir... Tout était trop beau pour être vrai !

La rousse sortit sa baguette et lança un sort, pour faire sa valise, mit un chaud manteau, monta à l'étage pour faire de même avec son fils. Une fois ses affaires en poche, elle partit sans même un regard en arrière. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait atterri là, devant chez lui... Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis très longtemps. Les accepterait-il ? Elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte de la veille bâtisse, attendant ensuite tout en serrant son fils contre elle, dans l'expectative d'être accueillis.

Les minutes -ou étaient-ce les secondes ?- s'égrainaient et aucun son ne lui parvenait. Avait-il déménagé ? Ou pire... la peur prit part de son être. Après un temps infini pour elle, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Le soulagement fusa telle une potion pepper-up, tellement qu'elle faillit trébucher.  
Severus entendit toquer à la porte. Il regarda l'horloge accrochée à son mur et se demanda qui pouvait venir à cette heure-ci Albus passait généralement par la cheminée. Il attendit un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte, redoutant une farce quelconque. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il la vit là, prête à s'écrouler à ses pieds. Il eut un temps d'arrêt, avant de lancer une pique dont il avait le secret.

-Tu as enfin compris quel crétin il est, c'est ça ?!  
Mais, il fut décontenancé par la réponse.  
-Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, veux-tu ?! J'aurais dû t'écouter, dit-elle, amère. On peut entrer ? Ce n'est pas qu'il fait froid, mais Harry...  
-Oui, bien sûr, entre..., répondit-il, un peu maladroit.  
Une fois tous dans le petit salon, Lily se mit à son aise, bien que peu sûre d'elle. Le Potioniste lui proposa une tasse de thé, ne sachant que dire... C'était peu de le dire ! Voir son ancienne meilleure amie venir demander asile peut être aurait-il une nouvelle chance de s'excuser ?  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Je suis désolée.  
Ils avaient parlé en même temps.

-Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, dit Lily avec un air sûre d'elle. Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas été de ton côté lors de leurs farces, j'aurais dû le savoir...  
-Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Lys... Avec tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait, la rancœur avait pris place en moi et ça m'a fait faire certaines choses que je regrette, maintenant et que je regretterai pour le reste de ma vie. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ce que j'ai dit...  
-Pardonnons-nous et reprenons de zéro, proposa-t-elle, avec un sourire sincère, que Severus lui rendit plus discrètement, acquiesçant. Lily Evans et toi ? Demanda-t-elle, en lui tendant la main.  
-Severus Snape, répondit-il en serrant sa main.

Le temps passa. Les deux amis cohabitaient tant bien que mal. Le jeune homme n'ayant pas l'habitude des enfants. Lily remplit les papiers de divorce, mais, quand le magistrat lui demanda le motif, elle eut du mal à l'avouer. D'une part, parce que Severus l'accompagnait, et d'autre part, par pure honte. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle prit sur elle et avoua.

James l'avait mise sous filtre de confusion les premiers temps de leur relation, puis, par un malicieux retournement de situation, il avait réussi à la faire tomber dans ses filets. Bien sûr, quand elle l'avait appris, elle avait mis fin à sa relation avec lui. Dire que Severus avait été furieux aurait été un euphémisme. Il fit passé des tests à son amie, rédigea les résultats et les remit à son « ami » magistrat. Une fois toutes les preuves en sa possession, le magistrat Malfoy mit tout en œuvre pour faire annuler ledit mariage et demander des compensations pour les méfaits accomplis et demander, par la suite, une allocation parentale pour Harry.

Lily se demanda si tout ça s'était bien réel... Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ses ennemis d'école l'aideraient et que ses « amis » la duperaient. Elle sourit. Quelques temps passèrent encore. Lily reprit son nom de jeune fille et, suivant le conseil de Severus, demanda à Albus un travail à Poudlard. C'était une idée comme une autre, mais elle se dit que l'école était un des lieux les plus sécurisés de Grande-Bretagne, autant faire d'un sort deux coups.  
Tout ça se régla comme du papier musique. Elle fut intronisée comme nouvelle professeur d'Étude des Moldus, associée à une classe d'Étude du corps humain. Une elfe de maison s'occupait d'Harry pendant ses classes. Sa première rentrée se passa sur les chapeaux de roue. Non pas que quelque chose de mal se passa, mais sa première apparition à la table des professeurs lança des rumeurs qui ne firent que grandir, avec l'arrivée de la Gazette.  
Divorce d'envergure chez les Potter ?!

_Mes très chers lecteurs, en ce premier septembre 1981, moi, Rita Skeeter a une information de la plus grande importance à vous communiquer !_  
_Le couple chéri des sorciers n'est plus ! Cette nouvelle est tout à fait juste, je vous l'assure ! Le couple parfait que formait James Potter et Lily Evans n'est plus. Il s'est avéré que le jeune Auror a utilisé des moyeux facétieux et illégaux pour conquérir la belle demoiselle. Quel acte répréhensible pour un Gryffondor ! Me direz-vous. Le magistrat Malfoy, Lucius de son prénom, a fait valoir les droits de la jeune Evans et ainsi a rendu caduc le mariage..._  
_L'article continuait, mais Lily arrêta sa lecture à cet endroit. Voyant seulement les quelques dernières lignes, en passant. « Miss Evans et son poste à Poudlard, page 2. Les probables concurrents pour la main de la jeune divorcée, page 3. Les malversations de James Potter, page 4. »_  
_Lily se demandait comment son divorce pouvait faire tant de bruit, mais se réjouit que tous sache enfin qui était le vrai James Potter, comme elle l'avait appris à ses dépens. Elle embrassa la Grande Salle du regard, avant de penser « Peu importe, je suis libre, maintenant. »_


End file.
